User talk:Dan Cahill
Hi, welcome to 39 Clues Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Branches of the Cahill family page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JoePlay (Talk) 13:03, April 30, 2009 RE: Userbox There is a great explanation of the userbox template at Wikia Templates, which I copied and created Template:Userbox with here at this wiki. I also took care of inserting the necessary code into Common.css. If you don't see the first and second boxes at the bottom under Sample output, then press Ctrl+F5 to clear you browser cache. If you need any help with making a custom userbox using that template, let me know. JoePlay (talk) 17:56, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I'll get started on the weekend --Dan Cahill 22:13, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Userboxes are now aligned to the right side, and I added a link to the page on the navigation sidebar under Recent Blog Posts. JoePlay (talk) 18:34, 26 July 2009 (UTC) everybody is trying to get you everybody is trying to get you, so i am also and ekaterina. right now since i have got 7 clues(possibly)but right now i will try to help you. (man when i find the holts you and me are going to hire a whole army of black belts and ninjas for burning grace,s mansion down) Help me where? --Dan Cahill 09:14, 11 August 2009 (UTC)Dan Cahill Message for Dan (since i dont think u can send messages): Dan Cahill, I am a vesper, you obviously haven't read book 7 and found out your true branch yet, THAT will be your downfall! MWAHAHAHHAHAHHA RE: widgets I don't quite understand what you're wanting. are the boxes that appear on the left sidebar and cannot be "made" by users. You can choose which ones display for you, but you can't create new ones. The Wikia product development team does that. Are you talking about something else, like the Wikia Spotlight maybe? JoePlay (talk) 17:07, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :After looking around more, I'm wondering if you're talking about the Wiki Page widget. At Club Penguin, it displays links to Your Talk Page, Recent Changes, Edit Count, and Main Page. (I've never used that widget before, so that's why I didn't think of it at first.) If that's what you're talking about, you can customize what shows up in the Wiki Page widget by editing MediaWiki:Widgetwikipage. For users to see it, they will have to manually add it to their sidebar by visiting and clicking the green + on the Wiki Page widget. The best way to bring this to the attention of the 39 Clues Wiki users is to post a message in MediaWiki:Sitenotice. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. JoePlay (talk) 18:57, 18 August 2009 (UTC) New Ideas? Hi, Dan! I have a few ideas and I wanted to see what you thought. What I thought we could do to help get the Wiki going a bit is to create "Missions" for users that'll help clean up the wiki. Like, have a mission where people can sign up and, say, fill out character pages or create pages for cards. Or, maybe have a different mission each week for everyone to focus on? We could maybe give assignments in secret code or something awesome that'll make it a lot of fun. =) Also, what do you think about a monthly scavenger hunt? Around the site? Anyway, let me know what you think! Thanks! =) Mermaidgirl45 19:55, July 13, 2010 (UTC)